...Baby One More Time (album)
...Baby One More Time is the debut studio album by American pop singer Britney Spears. The album was released on January 12, 1999 by Jive Records and became a worldwide commercial success, reaching the top five in 19 countries, and number one in 15, including the U.S [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. The album and its singles helped propel Spears into mainstream popularity. With the release of the lead single "...Baby One More Time", Spears became a pop phenomenon; the single peaked at number one in the Billboard Hot 100, a feat Spears would not repeat for another ten years, in October 2008, when her single "Womanizer" peaked at number one on the chart. Every single released in the United Kingdom charted within the top-five position in the UK Singles Chart and the top-three position in the Eurochart Hot 100. The album's lyrics, and its music videos maintained the typical virgin image of the late 1990s teen pop revival for Spears. The album is certified 14× Platinum by the RIAA. ...Baby One More Time ''has sold 26 million copies worldwide, becoming one of the most successful albums of all time and is Spears' most successful and best selling album to date. Album Background In June of 1997, Spears was in talks with manager Lou Pearlman to join female pop group Innosense. Her mother Lynne asked family friend and entertainment lawyer Larry Rudolph for his opinion and submitted a tape of Spears singing over a Whitney Houston karaoke song along with some pictures. Rudolph decided to pitch her to record labels which required a professional demo. He sent her an unused song from Toni Braxton and Britney rehearsed for a week & recorded in a studio with a sound engineer. Britney traveled to New York with the demo & met executives from four record labels and returned to Kentwood, Louisiana the same day. Three labels rejected her, arguing that audiences wanted pop bands such as the Backstreet Boys and the Spice Girls and that "''there wasn't going to be another Madonna, another Debbie Gibson or another Tiffany." Two weeks later, Jive Records executives returned calls to Rudolph and they appointed Spears to work with producer Eric Foster White for a month and he reportedly shaped her voice from "lower and less poppy" delivery to "distinctively, unmistakably Britney." Spears recorded ten songs with White that included "Autumn Goodbye", "E-Mail My Heart", "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart", "I'm So Curious", "I Will Still Love You", "Soda Pop" and "Thinkin' About You". She also recorded a cover of Sonny & Cher's 1967 single "The Beat Goes On." White was responsible for the vocal recording and song production while additional production was done by English electronic music group All Seeing I. After hearing the material Britney recorded, president Clive Calder ordered a full album. Britney flew to Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden where half of the album was recorded from March to April of 1998 with producers Max Martin, Denniz Pop and Rami Yacoub, among others. Martin showed Britney and her management a track titled "Hit Me Baby One More Time". However, other executives were concerned that the line "Hit Me" would condone domestic violence and later revised it to "...Baby One More Time". Britney revealed that she "didn't do well at all the first day in the studio the song, I was just too nervous, so I went out that night and had some fun. The next day I was completely relaxed and nailed it. You gotta be relaxed singing '... Baby One More Time'." By June of 1998, the album was completed and Spears embarked on a promotional tour sponsored by L'Oreal. ...Baby One More Time was released as her debut album on January 12, 1999. Track listing U.S. Standard CD: The very first pressings of the album feature a hidden spoken message by Spears after "The Beat Goes On". In it, Spears thanks fans and promotes the then-upcoming Backstreet Boys album, Millennium, with snippets of songs featured on the album. International edition: Asian edition (bonus tracks): Australian and Japanese edition (bonus tracks): South Korean limited edition (bonus CD single): Singaporean limited edition (bonus CD single): Unused songs Underlined can be found on the internet. "I Have Nothing" - Britney recorded this song in 1997 and got signed to Jive Records after the label's executives heard her version. "I Was Born To Love You" - This song features Eric Carmen. "Let Me Take You There" - Leaked from an old demo cassette from 1997 in July 2018. "Luv the Hurt Away" - This song features Full Force, the producer of the song. "Magic Carillon" - This song was produced by Max Martin. "Never Loved By You" - This song was written and produced by Max Martin. "Nothing Less Than Real" - No info about this song. "Today" - Britney recorded her version of the song in 1997. It remains unreleased. "Where Are You Now CD-R (4:44)" - Alternative raw version from the song from the second studio album, released only on both US and European …Baby One More Time promo CD. Replaced in the final tracklist for “I Will Be There”. Reworked by Max Martin with the orchestral arrangement that’s on the Oops! I Did It Again album version. "Wishing On a Falling Star" - No info about this song. Fun facts * ...Baby One More Time is Spears' longest charting album to date. * The album is the biggest selling album to be recorded by a teenager (since Spears was 17 at the time of the album's release). * The word "baby" was said 25 times in "...Baby One More Time". * If this verse in "...Baby One More Time": "When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign" is played in reverse, it's possible to hear: "Sleep with me, I'm not too young (you fool)". It's Spears' most famous subliminal message in a song. * The title track is Spears' only song to be performed on all of her tours (and her residency Britney: Piece Of Me). * Max Martin was supposed to produce two tracks on the album, but he produced eight. * Despite its major success, the album was shut out from being nominated at multiple award shows. * Spears originally wanted the album to sound like "Sheryl Crow music, but younger more adult contemporary". * The album was originally going to be titled Britney Spears. Spears later released two eponymous albums, Britney (2001) and Britney Jean (2013). * Spears knew that the title track will be a big hit, calling it "a fucking smash". * The title track was originally offered to girl group TLC (and was possibly going to be on their 1999 studio album FanMail), but they rejected it. ** The song was also offered to the girl group Solid HarmoniE. * The title track's music video was originally supposed to be animated, featuring Spears dancing on a vinyl record. ** Another concept was supposed to feature Spears as a superhero fighting a giant robot monster. ** Both of these concepts were scrapped, and the iconic high school music video was filmed instead. * The lyrics of the song "Born to Make You Happy" was rewritten in many parts, because Spears refused to sing a few verses in which they were overly explicit sexual references. The lyrics were modified and then adapted by the authors. * "Soda Pop" has been used as a promotional single as the soundtrack of the feature debut of Pokémon: The First Movie, in fact, there is also a promotional single inserted in the series of dolls related to Spears in 2000. * The original album version of "Sometimes" was replaced to the single version (had a guitar intro and a different outro). The original version can be found on 1st pressing promos of ...Baby One More Time and on the album sampler. * "E-Mail My Heart" had to be released as a single exclusively for the American market instead of "(You Drive Me) Crazy", but this never happened. Digital booklet Unlike her later albums, ...Baby One More Time's booklet is depicted as a poster rather than a booklet, with photoshoot pictures of Spears on one side, and credits on the other. BabyOneMoreTimeAlbum.jpg|Front cover (United States) Babyonemoretime-1.jpg|Front cover (International) BOMT CD US.jpg|CD disc (United States) BOMT CD.jpg|CD disc (International) BOMT Booklet Poster (side 1).jpg|The poster's first side. The U.S. version just features a different last image. BOMT Booklet Poster (side 2).jpg|The poster's second side with credits. BOMT Back Cover.jpg|Back cover/Tracklisting Artworks babyonemoretime-1.jpg|Cover used for international pressings Baby-One-More-Tim-159420.jpg|Japanese cover -...baby-one-more-time.jpg|Korean cover Baby-One-More-Tim-159420 china.jpg|Chinese cover Category:Discography Category:Studio albums Category:Albums